zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EveryDayJoe45
immmmmmmbaaaaaaaaaacckkkkk hello joe im back remember me im from a while back the one who put pics of creature near there name on the dungeons page! How? Word Bubble December 2009 nothin iv been finding pics trying to post them any ways like i said iiiiiiimmmmm baaaaaccccck! dramatic music! stalnigel 18:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Phantom Guardian and Hoiger and Sun Fish AND MALLADUS This: "Interestingly, Phantom Guardians being possessed by Zelda are shown to have an immense fear of Rats, possibly owing to the fact that Princess Zelda has a fear of rats. " is a bad line. The game specifically says that it is Zelda that is afraid of the rats. There is absolutely no reason to pussyfoot around it like this, as it sounds idiotic. It's not even possible to say that the line is referring to Phantoms after possession, because those don't exist. They get possessed, and then they disappear. Also, saying that Hoiger is Hylian is flat out wrong. The Ho Ho Tribe, like every other tribe in the games, is separate from the Hylians. That's why "Tribe" is used to signify a separate race/species in every single game besides Ocarina of Time. Even if you want to somehow dispute that, there is not one shred of evidence that the guy is Hylian. I'll leave the Phantom Guardian bit for discussion, since that's an aesthetic/grammar/common sense thing, but the Hoiger thing is false info and needs to be fixed immediately, so I will.Glorious CHAOS! 23:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, you reverted that as well. *Your complaint that I "wiped out half the page" is not my fault. If you're filling pages with outright, baseless speculation, that's your problem. Nothing, at all, indicates that "The Sun Fish" is anything more than "a Sun Fish". *Your complaint that "We don't do that in the infobox...what the hell is "The Sun Fish is never seen in-game ", which you put there, then? *Finally, you reverted the page back to claiming the Sun Fish was the father. Nothing in the game says that.Glorious CHAOS! 23:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Did you read the quote for that page? Oni Link 23:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::..yes? Where are you seeing gender or deification in that? ::Oh, I see ODL. Me and my edits were referring to the gender of the Sun Fish. Nothing says he is the father, though it says he is the parent. Since you have read the article, could you please also view my edits, for context? :Fine, that works for the infobox, I won't complain about that anymore. But I did not remove the idea that it might be connected to the Wind Fish. Please look at my edits. What I removed was the totally baseless idea that this meant that "there are several Deities watching over Koholint Island named after elements of nature." #That is useless speculation, no matter which way you look at it. #He didn't call it the "Sun Fish" because it's some mystical god that watches over the Sun. He called it a Sun Fish because that's the type of fish he is. Manbo is a Sun Fish. It's a type of bloody fish.Glorious CHAOS! 00:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) That has already been discussed on the talk page of the article Oni Link 00:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Also: holy hell, you reverted the edit to Malladus as well. Did you PLAY the game? It outright says it's Cole's body! It's a major plot point! It's even mentioned in the article! ::And to top it off, you re-ripped up the grammar for the paragraph that I had fixed. What the hell?Glorious CHAOS! 23:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Meep Have a Meepy Christmas. Meep Meep (talk) 01:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Found the message. Hey there. It's Tuckerscreator again. Previously you had asked me where I got my source regarding the trivia bit I put regarding Ganon's Steed. Well, this week I've managed to re-access my Youtube account and I have the transcript of the message from Rebecca1903. I'll include the link to the video so you can confirm that she wrote it and not me, but I'll also put a transcript of the conversation here. the dialogue between me and Rebacca1903 is listed "1 year ago." First the link: http://www.youtube.com/comment_servlet?all_comments&v=BTkyOelgA2E Then the transcript: ::Tuckerscreator: I wonder where Ganon's horse is from. Is it really a horse? Is it evil like its﻿ owner? It it the same one from Ocarina? Or is it magic transport in the form of a horse? ::Rebecca1903: In OoT they said his horse﻿ came directly from Hell. But that doesn't answer your question...Sorry ::Tuckerscreator: I think it comes close enough. Thanks for answering, but, where﻿ does it say that in Ocarina? I always assumed it was magic, because it just looked so EVIL, too evil to be convinent, that and it just vanished when Ganon fell off, or it ran away REALLY quickly. ::Rebecca1903: You get this information when you talk to one of the gossip stones in one of the underground caves. As I write this﻿ I think I discovered that it was actually a case of "artistic licence". In German it says the horse came from Hell. In English it says: "They say that the horse Ganondorf rides is a solid black Gerudo stallion." So much for that. ^^ ::Tuckerscreator: Well,﻿ if Epona can live for over a century, then so can...Hell-pona? Her channel has since been deleted so clicking on her name in the comments won't do anything much, but that's where I got the information from. Thank you and happy new year![[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 06:21, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Water Temple blows hell out of the water, so to speak.—'Triforce' 14 21:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Isnt Zelda II noting but hell (for Japanesse obssesed people there's a hidden meaning in that because a lot of Zelda II is actuly called the underworld in terms of hell) Oni Link 12:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Abut the 'Order' Breakable walls I was wondering why I can't find any info on breakable walls...? I wanted to add that hitting with sword makes special sound. Simant (talk) 01:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC)